Fudge
by Dalaric
Summary: Damon is a 24 year old vampire hunter. Alaric is his brother's new history teacher, so Damon has the urge to investigate. Stefan/Elena Damon/Katherine Damon/Alaric, Matt, Giuseppe Salvatore, Mary Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman, Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus, and basically every other character that you love, or hate will make an appearance at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore was reading the newspaper in his small apartment, circling the locations of where animal attacks victims were found, or last seen, when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He tried to ignore it, as it could either be his boss, asking him where the hell he was, and why he was late for work, again. Or, it could be his annoying girlfriend, Katherine. He really was not in the mood to talk to her, especially after he caught her cheating on him with the quarterback, Matt. Of course, she apologized, and he accepted her apology, and that's how it's been for the past year they've been together now.

Or, it could be Stefan. So Damon decided to check the phone, and the caller ID did, indeed, say Stefan.

"What."

"_Damon, hey brother, what's up?_"

Damon rolled his eyes, "No I mean, what do you want?"

"_Why do you always assume I need something whenever I call you?_" Stefan said defensively,

"Because you only call me when you do need something."

"_Jesus, okay fine, I do need a small favor, look,_"

"Here we go,"

"_I need money, ok?_"

"Ask dad. _He's_ your provider, not me,"

"_hey come on you know how dad is, you're lucky you don't have to deal with him anymore, I'm stuck in this house for another year or two, I don't know man, he's just gonna ask me what I need the money for and then, you know!_"

"And what do you need the money for, Stefan?"

"_Come on Damon be a cool brother!_"

"Stefan. What do you need the money for." Damon repeated, slower this time, losing his temper,

"_I.. well, there's this party tonight and-_"

"Great. No. Bye." Damon said and was ready to hang up when Stefan started begging him,

"_Damon please come on don't hang up! You used to party all the time when you were my age, I'm not allowed to do anything, I'm not like you, I can't just say No to dad and like, get away with it! He has such high expectations of me and I can't afford to disappoint him! If he finds out I'm going to a party he's gonna probably not pay for my college, Ugh do I need to beg more?_"

Damon went silent for a while. Of course, he didn't spend his teen years partying, instead, he spent them training to kill vampires.

That's right.

* * *

It all happened when Damon was eleven years old, and Stefan was only four. Damon woke up one night because he was thirsty. Going down to the kitchen, he heard noises coming from the porch. He slowly approached the porch, where he saw from the window his mother, Mary, arguing with a strange man, in hushed voices. It was so dark outside and inside that Damon couldn't see the man's face properly. He was about to open the kitchen door and yell at the stranger to leave his mother alone when his mother turned around and opened the door herself,

"_Go away, leave me and my family alone,_" She whispered, still not noticing her son standing in the kitchen, Mary was closing the door but the man tried to force his way in, and that was when Damon stepped in,

"Leave mom alone!" He yelled, startling both Mary and the stranger.

"Damon honey what are you doing here?" Damon looked at his mother, and then at the door, but he didn't find the man standing there anymore. He just.. disappeared.

"You're having a bad dream," Mary kept hushing her son. She took him to his bed and told him to go to sleep, and that it was just a bad dream, and that he needed to forget all about it.

And so Damon did. Or, he thought he did.

A couple of months later, his mother was found dead. Animal attack, his father tried to explain to him. It didn't make sense to Damon. And being the curious, smart child he was, he started investigating his own mother's death. Only then, Damon started remembering that odd incident, and was convinced that it wasn't a dream, and that it did, in fact, happen. Damon remembered his mother's words that night, "_leave me and my family alone,_" so he felt it was now his mission to protect his family; his father and younger brother.

It didn't matter how much Damon tried to explain to his father what he saw that night, what an 'animal attack' and other victims' sudden disappearances meant. Their conversations always ended with arguments, blaming and yelling. So in time, they drifted apart until now, they only spoke in Christmases and Thanksgivings, despite living in the same town.

Damon continued his investigations, until one day, when he was 16 years old, his investigations and research led him to a vampire hunter, who was Katherine's grandfather. He taught Damon everything he knows now. The vampire hunter was like the father Damon wished he had, and his death two years ago, a heart attack, ironically, didn't stop Damon from hunting vampires and hoping that one day, he does kill his mother's murderer.

* * *

Of course, Stefan didn't need to know the details. He is, however, the only person that knows Damon is a vampire hunter, but doesn't know the details of how, when and why his brother chose this crazy career path. Of course, Damon wasn't dedicated to his work as he was to hunting vampires. Stefan didn't question anything about his brother's life, he was just glad Damon was happy doing what does.

Who would want to be a journalist in Mystic Falls, anyways. It just helps Damon pay the rent.

"Okay, whatever, Stef."

"_Oh man I love you! Thank you so much! Hey can you like, come by my school and-_"

"Sure sure whatever. I'll.. see you." Damon hung up the phone, looked at the newspaper, took a deep breath, and got up to get ready. He needed to go to Stefan's school.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"there you are."

"Damon! What are you doing here!?"

"I called you twice, you didn't pick up so, here I am." Damon shrugged, pulling out his wallet to hand his brother the money he'd asked for.

"Yeah, thanks man but like, you didn't have to get inside the school.." Stefan said, embarrassed to be seen by his friends taking money from his older brother, as he closed his locker. Damon didn't reply, he wasn't in the mood for spoiled little brother. When he turned around to leave the school building, he was greeted by his girlfriend, Katherine,

"Well, hello there, handsome." She said in her sexy voice, as her hands snaked around his neck.

"Hey, you." Damon replied, smiling. Actually, forcing himself to smile. He really needed to break up with Katherine. She was too young for him, anyways.

"Hi, Damon." Elena, Katherine's much, much nicer twin sister said to Damon as she went straight to Stefan for a quick kiss. "We need to get to class, Stef. Did you write that paper?"

"Mhmm" Stefan nodded and Katherine rolled her eyes. She hated studying, and she hated people who studied. "Damon, take me with you." She pouted at Damon.

"No, Katherine, you need education to get a job that doesn't require you to take off your clothes. I know how much you hate that." He sarcastically said, as he gripped her arms and tried to pull them away, "And I need to get to work, anyways."

Katherine continued pouting but Damon ignored her when he noticed a tall, blonde man he'd never seen before, eyeing him from the far end of the hallway before turning his attention to one of the older teachers that he was engaged in a conversation with, and Damon suddenly had the urge to ask about him. "Uh, Stef could you stay for a sec, I need to ask you something." He said and then noticed Katherine was still pouting at him. So he finally said to her, "I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Okay, whatever." She said as she left to class, followed by Elena, leaving Damon and Stefan alone,

"What's up?"

"Who's that man, over there?" Damon said, signaling at the man with his head,

"Uhh that's Mr. Flesher. He's an asshole.."

"No, no not Mr. Flesher, the other man, the tall one?"

"Oh, that's Alaric Saltzman. He's our new history teacher."

"Your new history teacher? What happened to the.. old one, ah, Mrs. Thompson?"

"She died, Damon. Ages ago."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "How?"

"Heart attack. She was like, 80, but you wouldn't remember that." Stefan teased. Damon did skip most of her classes. "Mr. Saltzman is replacing Mr. Tanner. He was found dead. Animal attack." Damon nodded and knitted his eyebrows together,

"I know what you're thinking. I know that look! You're thinking that Mr. Saltzman is a vampire," Stefan whispered, "Well, he's not! He can't be, he walks under the sun, like a normal human!"

"Stefan. Go to class." Damon said when the bell rang,

"Fine. I'll see you soon and thanks for the.. ah.."

"Sure," Damon nodded, and turned around, he walked right past Alaric Saltzman, wanting to take a closer look at his face without him noticing, he looked up at him for a quick glance but at the moment he did, Alaric Saltzman was looking back at him and eyes made contact. At that moment, time seemed to have slowed down and Damon felt dizzy he had to fight to look somewhere, _anywhere_ other than this man's eyes. He nodded to Alaric, who nodded back, and quickly left the building.

He need to leave. He needed fresh air. He can't explain what just happened.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was at the local bar drinking alone. He really needed something strong to help him get through the night, especially after almost getting fired. Mind too busy thinking about Alaric Saltzman, well, among other things, for some reason. If he's not a vampire, he's gotta be something else. This lizard-brain kind of nagging inside his head kept telling him he needed to find out what it was about this man, when he heard a deep voice next to him ordering a drink. He glanced once, and quickly returned to his drink._ Well, great, _he thought, _he's going to appear at my bar, now?_

Through the years, Damon had learned to get to know people without actually talking to them. He never does that; getting close to someone for investigation purposes. Anything that he needed to find, he could, with the help of the sheriff, snooping around, and observing from afar. So, of course he wasn't going to approach this man. At least, not now.

Damon looked up at the clock; 10:31. God, he was so tired and really needed to sleep. He closed his eyes to rest them a bit, but the second he did a flashlight shined in his face and he flinched opening his eyes quickly. Had he already fallen asleep? He looked up at the clock; 10:33.

Shaking his head, he gulped down his drink and ordered another. In the back of his head, he was still thinking about Alaric Saltzman who was sitting to his right, just a few seats away.

He's seen his face before, somewhere.

Damon heard a familiar voice pulling him out of his deep thoughts, "_Damon?_" He looked around, but there was barely anyone in the bar, and non was talking to him, or trying to. Damon went back to his drink to finish it. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands. Was he losing his mind? He focused on his own breathing, slowly blocking out all the other sounds in the bar, until he could only hear his own heartbeat; _ thump thump thump_

_thump thump thump_

_"mom please help him!" Damon yelled, holding a little bird that had fallen from a tree __in his hands_

_"Oh, honey, he doesn't need help." His mother said, sitting down next to her son. All in white; Angelic face. Beautiful smile, jet black hair painting a brilliant picture on her smooth, pale skin._

_"But mom he's dying!"_

_"no honey," She whispered, and took the bird from Damon's hands, "he's just moving on,"_

_"but how? he's going to be dead! And he's in pain!" _

_Mary smiled. She hugged the bird that was now taking its last breaths. "His body will be dead, but his soul will stay to keep an eye on the ones he loved. his soul will protect them, always."_

_"why is he in pain mom?"_

_"to keep them safe and sound, Damon."_

_"But why is he in pain!?"_

_"Damon wake up."_

_"Damon open your eyes!"_

_"Damon PLEASE"_

"WAKE UP!"

Damon opened his eyes just in time to see headlights speeding towards his car and the sound of horns screaming in his ears. It all happened too fast; Damon hit the brakes trying to stop his car and turned the steering towards right just in time to avoid the other car. Tire screeches and bird tweets were the last thing Damon heard before his car smashed head into a tree.

* * *

_"Hey buddy you alright? Just hang in there, I'll get you out,"_

Damon started opening his eyes slowly, head against the steering wheel. he lift his head which weighted a hundred tons if not more pounds, "...fuck," He groaned, and tried to move his legs but his left leg was stuck on something. Still unaware of anything but the severe pain in his ribs, head, legs and basically every inch of his body, he felt blood streaming down his face and he could feel its metallic taste in his mouth. He tried to free his leg but it hurt him even more, so he groaned louder, "Son of a bitch!"

"Damon, hold on, I'll get you out of there!"

Damon looked up, suddenly aware of the man by his window that was trying to help him. _Alaric Saltzman_.

And then he passed out again.

* * *

Damon opened his eyes and was feeling fuzzy and confused. The last thing he remembers was the face of a man that had haunted him his entire life and had turned his life upside down.

That can't be right. The last thing Damon remembers was the sound of tires screeching and birds tweeting. He squeezed his eyes shut, and counted to 10. Opening them again this time, he realized he was not in his bed. And the sun was warm. And birds were tweeting, outside.

"Morning," A voice startled him. He looked up to see Alaric Saltzman standing by the bedroom door. He struggled to get up, but the pain in his chest stopped him from moving any further. Damon grimaced and laid back down,

"Yea.. I wouldn't try do that, either," Alaric smiled and went near the bed to hand Damon a glass of a yellowish drink, after he rearranged the pillows behind his back to help him sit straighter, "Drink this, it'll help."

"What's that? looks like piss." Damon said, accepting the glass from Alaric.

"Well, it tastes like piss, too." Alaric shrugged, and Damon raised his eyebrows. "these are some herbs to help you recover faster. You can not drink it if you want. But, it's better if you do."

Damon took a sip. "I never tasted piss before but.. piss actually tastes good," Damon chuckled,

"Glad you like it," Alaric smiled, crossed his arms and stood next to Damon's bed, waiting for him to finish his drink, but it made Damon feel a little uncomfortable.

"So, Uhm, what happened to.. uh, the other car?"

"What other car? There was only you."

"Oh.. really?"

"Yea.." Alaric turned and sat down on the couch next to the bed, "Where you too drunk to drive? I mean, I saw you leaving the bar but you looked just fine."

"Actually, I don't even remember leaving the bar." Damon knitted his brows together,

"What was the last thing you remember, from last night?" Alaric asked, sounding concerned

"Well, Uhmm, this sounds weird but, I think I was dreaming so, uh, that.." Damon shrugged,

"So you fell asleep when you were driving?"

"I'm.. not really sure," Damon went silent for a moment, "I just remember falling asleep at the bar, and then, the crash, but I can't remember anything else.."

"It's ok, you will remember in time. You're probably too tired now."

Damon nodded, looking at Alaric, and noticing how handsome he is, "Yea.." He said, suddenly realizing he hasn't _officially_ introduced himself, he shook his head and laughed, "Oh I'm really sorry, my name is Damon Salvatore,"

Alaric laughed, too, "Alaric Saltzman. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. I mean, really, thank you, for.. everything."

"Sure." Alaric nodded, "Well, I think you should take the day off. Obviously. Do you need me to call someone? Maybe, the place you work at?"

"Nah, no need for that. I'm already fired," Damon scoffed, resting his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes, but then it occurred to him that it would probably be rude to stay at a stranger's house, so he tried to stand up, again, "I'm really sorry, I should get going," He said, struggling to get up, obviously still in pain.

"No, please, stay."

"Really, thank you so much, but I-"

"I insist," Alaric smiled,

"Uh, okay man, thank-"

"And stop thanking me!" He chuckled, "I'll be gone for only a few hours. I, uh, teach at the school,"

"Yeah, yea I know, you're my brother's, uhh, new history teacher,"

"Yes, I saw you with him yesterday. Do you want me to tell hi-"

"Please. Don't. Don't tell anyone, anything." Damon said

"Okay, as you like. I'll just, see you soon then." Alaric stood up and left Damon alone and he had made sure Damon didn't need anything else.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Damon was feeling a lot better, and could actually leave the bed without almost passing out from pain, so he did that, and headed to the bathroom. Damn, those herbs really work. He only now noticed the over-sized shirt and sweatpants that he was wearing. Obviously, Alaric's.

Staring at his face in the bathroom mirror, Damon cursed himself a million times for his stupidity, and the hundred questions running through his head. He really wanted to make sense of the previous night's events. Damon wasn't going to tell anyone about the accident, and it was going to be a little bit tricky considering his face and body were covered in bruises and the bandaged cut on his right eyebrow was going to be hard to explain.

With a sigh, Damon Left the bathroom, looked around the small apartment, _still bigger than mine_, he thought. He could have had the best apartment that he wanted but the stubborn son he is, he refused to take his father's money. Oh well.

_Let the snooping around begin. _

First things first. The desk. Damon looked through the papers on the small desk, which were mostly students' reports, test papers and unopened advertising mail envelopes. The rest were bills, teacher notes and plans.

Damon finally noticed the laptop hidden under stacks of marked test papers, carefully removing the laptop from its place without making a mess of the already messy desk, Damon noticed his brother's paper; an A, and couldn't help but to smile. He was really proud of his brother.

Sighing, Damon turned the laptop on. A password was needed. _Dammit_. Damon looked around the desk for anything that might help him figure the password out. He opened drawers, which were mostly empty, and a weird drawer that had nothing but empty pens in it. He finally reached the last drawer, and there was nothing in it but a small notebook. Gold. Damon started looking through the notebook, mostly empty papers, a few sketches of trees, more trees, trees, and _bingo_, a phone number. Damon wrote it down on a piece of paper and hid it in his pocket. With only a few pages left of the notebook, Damon was starting to lose hope in finding a password, or anything else that would be more useful for him that just a random phone number, until he reached the last page.

At the top of the page: _I'm sorry_.

And at the bottom: _dogfart$  
_

He quickly typed in, dogfart$, chuckling, and that was it.

Quickly going through the files, he found absolutely nothing interesting. Actually, there were barely any files, not even porn. Or music. Still, Damon continued going through every file and folder, one by one, until he was about to open what seemed to be the last folder on this laptop, when he heard noises coming from the other side of the apartment.

He's back already? _shit, shit, shit_.

Damon had to force shutdown the laptop, and put it back in it's back,

Keys jangling,

he hopped up, took a quick look at the desk to make sure he left everything in its place,

Locks unlocking,

The notebook! Shit!

door knob turning,

"Hey, I brought you lunch," Alaric walked in after closing the door behind him, and headed straight to the bedroom, which was the first door on the right,

"Oh, you didn't have to," Damon said, sitting straighter on the bed,

"Well, you have to eat. Real food, not just horse piss." Alaric chuckled, walking to the bed with the food bag,

"Thank you appreciate it," Damon stuttered a bit,

"You look.. really pale." Alaric was about to hand Damon the food bag but stopped mid-action, questioning look on his face,

Damon, who's heart was pounding in his chest, literally threatening to break though his chest cage, "Well, I did get into a car accident, only last night," Damon swallowed,_ really hard_, and laughed nervously, trying his best to not sound suspicious

Alaric's brows were still knitted together, he tilted his head a bit, and then turned his head towards the office, a few moments later, he finally sighed and said, "Yea. Well, I hope you like Chinese," face relaxing, and looking back at Damon, smiling again,

"I love it," Damon smiled back, and accepted the food bag, and quickly started eating,

"Whoa watch it there, I'll get you some water."

"th'kk you" Damon was having mouthfuls of noodles, so he wouldn't have to say anything and make Alaric more suspicious. Alaric headed to the kitchen, from the office, which had two doors, one from the bedroom and the other led to the kitchen, and came back with a glass of water.

Damon was finally able to act normal again. He took a deep breath, and then said, "Alaric, I know you told me this morning to stop thanking you," Alaric chuckled, "But, you didn't have to do any of this. You really didn't,"

"Yeah I know man I didn't have to, but I.. just really wanted to help," Alaric shrugged, smiling,

"I wish I could repay you somehow-" Damon stopped mid-sentence, as it suddenly occurred to him that it was kind of odd that Alaric Saltzman, of all people, happened to be in the right place at the right time, especially that his apartment was on the other side of town.

Damon shook his head just a little bit, "Uhh, what were you doing on that road, anyways?"

Alaric looked at Damon, kind of startled by the question, "I mean, nothing really explains you being on that road, that late," Still, Alaric didn't reply,

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm terribly sorry," Damon shook his head, "I.. just," He waved his hand dismissively, "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful-"

"You didn't, Damon," Alaric said calmly,

"No I mean, it kinda sounded like, Uhh, I was questioning you, like; what were you doing there,_ that late_?" Damon was playing a game. A dangerous one. His face grew serious, locking his eyes on Alaric's, who's teeth seemed to be clenched together. Damon then smiled, widely, "I'm just messing with ya,"

"Right." Alaric's jaw seemed to relax a bit,

"I should really get going, though."

"Okay, let me just.. get you something more decent to wear, and I'll drop you off-"

"No. You've done enough, really. Thank you."

"Sure." Alaric nodded, and went to get Damon clothes.

* * *

Damon dropped himself on his bed, exhausted and wishing he could have more piss- err, yellowish herbs. He had to call the insurance company, and his boss, and his brother and.. and that number he'd found in Alaric Saltzman's notebook but he was just too damn tired and before he could force himself to get up, as it was still the afternoon, he was fast asleep.

And already dreaming of phone numbers and trees.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUES

please tell me what you think ._.

I need to know if I should continue writing this story..


	5. Chapter 5

_Damon found himself in a bright room and tried to remember how he got here but was unable to do so as he was too distracted by a man who he could have sworn was __not there a second ago, trapping him against a wall with his strong, muscular body. Damon panicked, thinking, 'this man is trying to kill me,' when he suddenly felt his hot, wet mouth planting kisses down his neck. Damon grabbed the man's shoulders trying to push him away and take a look at his face, but the man was much stronger, and continued to lick and kiss his way down Damon's right shoulder and upper chest, breathing heavily, and violently rubbing his hard cock against's Damon, like the world was going to end if he didn't do that. When the man finally reached Damon's right nipple, his hot tongue swirled over it, and then sucked it hard and Damon moaned and Damon was on a bed, hands tied up and the room was too bright. Too damn bright and he wished he could take a look at the man's face but his sense of pleasure had made Damon almost forget his own name and where the hell was he, but the man continued his journey licking and nibbling down Damon's body and all Damon could do is close his eyes, and throw his head back and enjoy the wonderful sensations, arching his back to every torturous lick and bite and where was he, he just couldn't tell. The constant banging on a door, somewhere, forced him to open his eyes and his hands were magically freed. Damon quickly ran one hand through the man's beautiful, soft blonde hair, when the sudden urge to see his face kicked in again, at the same time the man was about to wrap his lips around Damon's cock.__ Dying of anticipation, __Damon pulled the man's hair to take a better look at his face and nothing in the world could have prepared him for this. He closed his eyes again, wishing he was dreaming and when he opened them-_

"Damon? Damon open up!" He heard Katherine yelling from a distance, and found himself on his own bed, struggling to ignore the constant banging on the door, "..go away," Damon groaned, but obviously, Katherine wasn't able to hear him, so the banging continued,

"Damon I know you're there, the nice lady next door told me she saw you coming hom- Oh finally!" Katherine pushed though Damon, who'd just barely opened the door, into his apartment and dropped her bag on the floor, "Why didn't you pick up?" She asked, taking a quick look around the apartment, _looking for someone_, when she made sure Damon was alone in the apartment, she said, "Honey, I'm not mad at you or anything," turning around to hug him but finally noticed his wounds, "the hell happened to your face? Damon, are you ok?"

Damon rolled his eyes, and walked to his bedroom, leaving Katherine at the door, when he noticed his huge erection, in Alaric Saltzman's jeans. _Shit_. Katherine followed him,

"baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you I was just so worried about you! Are you Ok? What happened?"

Damon took the shirt and pants off, making sure Katherine doesn't notice the erection, and again, climbed into bed and covered himself up

"Damon, talk to me, what's going on? I'm really worried now!"

"Katherine, for the love of God, stop talking." Damon groaned, covering his face with his hands,

Katherine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She hated being ignored. "Well. Fine then, whatever. You know what? Sometimes, I get the feeling you don't even want me!"

Despite the pain in his ribs, Damon had to chuckle,

"Well, if you don't like me, then why the hell are you with me? You know what, don't even answer that! God, you're such an asshole! I'm leaving! I'm leaving _you_!" and she stormed out of the bedroom,

"Whoa whoa wait Katherine?" Damon called for her, and she instantly stopped, then went back to the bedroom, "What?"

"Could you please.. call Stefan? I kinda.. lost my phone." Damon shrugged,

"Ugh! NO! You're a real asshole!" Katherine turned on her heels again, and left the apartment.

Damon groaned, and hoped that his brother would appear magically and give him food. He was really hungry... and horny.

And horny.. Oh, shit. Damon suddenly remembered the erotic dream he'd just had about.. Alaric Saltz-fuckin-man

Damon had locked himself up in the apartment for three days now, avoiding Alaric, who was so nice to him, and practically saved his ass, but Damon had disrespected him in his own place thanks to his paranoia, and for that, he was feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Not to mention, there was something about that man, that Damon was just unnaturally attracted to, and it kind of scared Damon.

"Oh God why do you enjoy torturing me," Damon groaned, and turned over in his bed, "Now would be good for you to kill me," He continued groaning, loudly, but he was so hard, he had to do something about it, so he laid on his back again, and his hand snaked down under his underwear and wrapped around his brick causing him to moan loudly. He closed his eyes, and almost unconsciously started recalling the details of his previous dream.

* * *

Damon was feeling more depressed by the second; he'd lost his job (both of them since he was in no condition to go vampire hunting), his car, his girlfriend and after checking his wallet, he'd realized he barely had any money left to buy himself some food. Damon, however, had hit rock bottom when he'd found out he didn't have any alcohol left, either, after checking every cabin in the kitchen.

"Might actually have to whore myself out for money.." Damon huffed in annoyance, when Stefan barged into the apartment, not bothering to knock, and it startled Damon who wasn't really expecting his brother to show up this late, still leaning against the kitchen countertop,

"The hell have you been?" Stefan yelled at his brother,

"Well, hello to you too, please come in" Damon rolled his eyes, but was kind of glad his brother had showed up,

"You disappear on us, for like, four days in a row. What the hell happened to your face and why aren't you answering your phone? Oh and, you lost your fuckin job and I find out about that just toda-"

"Hey, watch your language." Damon warned his little brother, "How did you know I lost my job?"

"George told me! At the Grill! He told me to tell you not to bother show up anymore," Stefan shook his head, "Are you out of your mind? What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know," Damon shrugged,

"Seriously, Damon what happened to your face? A vampire attack?"

"A car accident, it's no big deal,"

"No big deal? Look," Stefan crossed his arms, "you have to come back live with us-"

"Here we go again," Damon rolled his eyes and went to set on the couch, trying so hard to ignore his brother's nagging,

"I mean, dad would love for you to come back,"

"Please stop talking," Damon pinched his nose bridge and squeezed his eyes shut,

"You don't have a job, how are you going to pay the rent?"

Damon scoffed, "I'd rather live on the streets, thank you,"

Stefan sighed, and finally sat down next to his brother, "He loves you, you know"

Damon threw his head back, and sighed deeply

"I know I keep saying I want to leave and all but, it really can't possibly be the worst place to live in on earth,"

Both brothers chuckled, then stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Martha is cooking roast beef for us, tomorrow. Please come over?"

"I'll.. see if I can."

"Alright I just.. just come."

A few moments of consideration, Damon nodded, "Sure, why the hell not.." He finally said, _how bad could it be_, Also, _I seriously need to eat real food.._

Stefan smiled wildly, said his goodbyes to Damon and went home.

Damon, however, wasn't feeling like going to bed yet because, a) he was too hungry to do that and b) staying home one more night might actually kill him so Damon decided to take a quick shower, shave and head to the Grill.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Damon had finished his meal, he had settled the little debate to whether or not it was too late to apologize to Alaric Saltzman

"Sorry, Damon, we're closing," Matt Donovan said, taking the empty dish from in front of Damon, who really wanted to stay longer, have a drink. If he was going to right himself, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it sober, but the universe works against him. He threw a 10 dollar bill on the table, and that was it. His last 10 dollars. Shaking his head, he got up and left the Grill.

Leaving the Grill, Damon tried to ignore the nagging in his head; I_ really need to apologize and get it done with_, but his legs almost uncontrollably led him to Alaric Saltzman's building. Hoping he'd went to bed, Damon looked up at the window of Alaric's apartment only to find it was still lit up indicating Alaric was still awake.

Okay, relax, Damon. He took a few breaths, and slowly walked up the stairs, hoping his goddamn fucking heart would stop pounding this hard and fast. And why was it pounding this fast? He just knew he couldn't control it.

_Okay, this was obviously a bad idea,_ Damon thought, inches away from the apartment door, and the second he'd changed his mind and was about to leave, the door opened suddenly, with a confused looking Alaric,

"Damon?"

Damon froze in place, as a half naked Alaric appeared, holding a towel in one hand that he was obviously using to dry his beautiful, soft hair. Damon's mouth went dry. He shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Alaric's hairy, ripped chest. _snap out of it, Damon!_

"Uhh... I'm.. I just, I was around and thought maybe..."

Alaric listened, waiting for Damon to finish his sentence,

"I just thought I kind of owe you an apology," Damon finally said, putting his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

Alaric looked at Damon for a few moments, still confused but then his face features softened, "You didn't have to come all the way here to- you didn't even do anything wro-"

"Oh please, I was obnoxious," Damon smirked, finally able to stop acting like a complete idiot,

"You weren't.. really.." Alaric almost whispered, and when the two were standing there sort of awkwardly, Alaric finally said, "Well, why don't you come in for a drink?" opening the door wider, allowing some space for Damon to get into the apartment,

"Oh no, it's late, and I gotta go.."

"Please, Damon. Come on in." Alaric said, smiling. Damon really did want to get to know Alaric more, and not by snooping around, or investigating about him in any way. He just felt he could actually get to know him more, as a.. friend. Or maybe it was the drink offer, which Damon just could never resist.

Smiling back, Damon nodded and went in, closing the door behind him

"Please make yourself comfortable, I'm just gonna go.. uhh put a shirt on. You know where the living room is," Which was funny, because there _were_ in the living room.

* * *

After the first two drinks, Damon seemed to be completely relaxed, now. Hanging out with his brother's history teacher? No big deal.

"So, what brought you to Mystic Falls?" Damon casually asked,

"Hmm let's see.. Love," Alaric said, and Damon chuckled, "I know, I know.. cheesy," Alaric laughed,

"No, it's not. So what happened?"

"Well, she left me," Alaric shrugged. Damon was looking at Alaric's calm, strong features. Watching his every move, and it didn't seem to bother Alaric at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

"Nah, it was a very long time ago," After gulping down his drink, Alaric finally looked up at Damon, and when he did, his whole body seemed to tense, his jaw clenched visibly; it kind of confused Damon, who only now noticed Alaric's teary eyes,

"I'm sorry, Alaric didn't mean to bring it up-" Damon felt guilty. Still, Alaric kept looking deep into Damon's eyes, and that sent chills down Damon's spine, who was now officially confused, and kind of creeped out.

Alaric snapped out of it, as if he suddenly remembered where he was, and who he was with. his entire body relaxed, and his features went back to normal. Ish. "No, no I just.. Your eyes are ice blue.." He whispered, and Damon wasn't sure of what he heard,

"Well, my girl left me yesterday," He smirked, trying to lighten up the mood, maybe

"Ouch. Sorry man,"

"She was a whore." Damon scoffed, and Alaric smiled

"well, to women," Alaric raised his glass to Damon,

"to women," and Damon raised his, laughing.

"You know I've never done this before.." Damon said, after a few moments of silence

"Done what?"

"Uhh, hung out with.. anyone other that my brother," he shrugged

"Really? why?"

"I.. they ask questions. Alaric?" and it sounded like Damon was trying to say Alaric's name out loud "I'm gonna share a secret with you," He whispered, feeling a bit tipsy. Actually, a little more than tipsy, but whatever

"Sure, go ahead," Alaric grinned

"Uh ha, Sure. But, I'm gonna need to know your secret, first," Damon was only now aware of how close he was sitting next to Alaric on the couch, but it didn't seem to bother either of them,

"And what makes you think I have a secret?"

"Puh-lease. It's written all over you," Damon smirked. It's amazing what a couple of drinks of really good alcohol could do to you

"Well you caught me. My secret is that.. You and I are not that much different," Alaric said calmly, wetting his lips,

"Yea? How so?"

"And you suck at hiding it," He winked at Damon, who was now officially confused. When Damon didn't reply, Alaric went on, "I knew you from before the accident,"

"Yeah, from the school? uhh-"

"No, Yea I mean, uhh, I saw you at the Grill once, before, and you had," Alaric formed air quotes with his fingers, spilling his drink over himself and Damon, "secret written all over you," Damon laughed. Okay, they both were really drunk, now. "So," Alaric took a deep breath, "I followed you, that night," the hand that wasn't holding the drink was now resting on Damon's thigh, and his face was inching closer to Damon's neck, "And I," His lips were now almost touching Damon's ear, and it sent shivers down the man's spine, "I kill vampires, too," He whispered,

"What?" Damon asked, taken aback by the 'confession', and he had an urge to turn this into a joke. But Alaric was now observing Damon's face, waiting for his reaction, and Damon didn't know how to react so he followed his instinct. Alaric was surprised when Damon locked his lips to his. At first, Alaric didn't kiss back, but when Damon tried to open his mouth with his lips, he finally started kissing him back passionately. The kiss deepened, tongues tasting and exploring mouths, and it lasted for forever before Alaric suddenly broke the kiss, gasping, "Oh God, Damon I can't do that," He said, looking horrified

Damon felt embarrassed, "It's okay," He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. kiss you it just, happened,"

"You're going to hate me.. when you know.." Alaric whispered, standing up. Damon didn't hear him.

"What?" Damon tilted his head looking up at Alaric and raising his eyebrows,

"I.. I- I just can't-" Alaric took a few deep breaths as he ran his hands through his hair

"Damon I'm sorry it's just, uh, your brother"

"My brother?"

"Yeah I mean, I'm his.. history teacher, I don't think, it would be appropriate for us to, you know,"

"Okay man, whatever," Damon shrugged and stood up, suddenly felt dizzy and was about to fall back on the couch,

"You okay?"

"Yeah just.. drunk," Damon waved his hand dismissively, and was ready to leave the apartment

"Damon wait! Uh, maybe we could go.. hunting, together?"

Damon laughed, "Sure, why the hell not. And maybe we could attend vampire hunters convention together this year, too," he said sarcastically, and left the apartment, without saying another word. It was awkward enough, anyways.

* * *

Damon wasn't sure what the hell exactly happened to him up there. He'd never been attracted to anyone this way before, let alone another man. He now knows what was off about Alaric, but he wasn't sure if he really did want to know _that_. Was _that_ going to change anything in his life?

Whatever. Damon was too drunk to think of anything, tonight.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

It was so quiet at the dining room of the boarding house that the sound of chewing food was the loudest sound, and it was sort of unnerving. And so, the three Salvatore's ate their dinner quietly. Damon usually avoided conversations with his father because usually, he just couldn't handle him bitching about his life, except this time the reason was different. Damon just couldn't stop thinking about Alaric Saltzman and the awkward kiss they've shared the night before. And despite his body needing food, he wasn't in the mood to eat, so he spent dinner playing with his food and already regretting not canceling dinner with his brother and father. He wanted to call Stefan and apologize about not being able to make it, but he doesn't have a phone yet, and he didn't want to disappoint his brother.

"So, I heard you lost you job," Giuseppe said, in an attempt to start a conversation. Damon's first reaction was glaring at his brother, ready to stab him with his fork. He then looked up at his father's eyes only to find them filled with disappointment. Nothing new there, then. Damon took a deep breath and then said, "Yea, well, they have this stupid strict policy of not showing up drunk," He said, gulping down his wine, and pouring another only for the sake of pissing his father off

Giuseppe was about to comment when Stefan said, "No that's not true! he got into a car accident and he couldn't call in sick, so they fired him! It wasn't Damon's fault."

"A car accident? How are you now?" Giuseppe asked, sounding concerned

"Peachy," Damon smirked, and went back to playing with his food,

Sighing deeply, Giuseppe said, "Well, my friend, William Fell- you know him, he just recently bought a newspaper, maybe I could-"

"No, I don't need help, thank you," Damon interrupted his father,

"Son, you have to pay the rent, you have to buy food, you have a lot of responsibilities, how are you going to take care of all that?"

"I'll manage." Damon shrugged,

"I still have a few years in me, Damon. How are you going to _manage_ until then?" Giuseppe said, raising his voice a little,

"Who told you I want or even need your money!?" Damon yelled, feeling extremely offended by his father's comment,

"You're a grown man, Damon, how about you start acting like one!"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me how to act-"

"Shut up just shut up both of you!" Stefan yelled, louder than his father and brother so that they could hear him. It startled Damon and Giuseppe and both men felt ashamed of the way they've just acted, "Jesus Christ, I want one, just one nice dinner with you two, is that too much to ask?" He said, sighing,

"Sorry son," Giuseppe shook his head, feeling guilty. After a few moments of silence, he finally said, "So tell me, Stefan, how's school?"

Stefan took a quick glance at Damon and felt bad about yelling at his brother instead of maybe taking his side? But, he felt bad about everything else in general,

"School is just fine. I uh, I got an A in both biology and chemistry,"

"And history," Damon whispered,

"Oh yea, and history," Stefan said, but it didn't occur to him to ask Damon how he'd found out about it, "and I just need two letters of recommendation for my college application. Mrs. Heller and Mr. Saltzman both promised they would help, so yea," At the mention of Mr. Saltzman, Damon's heart skipped a beat and he hated himself for it,

"Mr. Saltzman? Who is he?" Giuseppe asked,

"Uh, Alaric Saltzman, our new history teacher. Well, he's not _new_ anymore, I guess.." Stefan shrugged, and Damon noticed the visible change in his father's face expression,

"Why, do you know him?" Damon asked his father,

"What?" Giuseppe said, sounding startled,

"Do you know Alaric Saltzman?" Damon repeated, slower and louder this time,

"Oh, no. No I don't," Giuseppe said, "Well, excuse me I, there's work I gotta do," he got up and headed upstairs, leaving the Salvatore brothers on the table,

"Hey Stef, can I borrow your phone?"

* * *

Damon went outside the boarding house and dialed the phone number he had found in Alaric Saltzman's notebook,

"Yes?" A man with a British accent finally answered,

"Good evening, sir, sorry for disturbing you but, we're calling regarding your complaint about the telephone service?"

"I never complained about any telephone.. services."

"Really? Ha. This is weird. Well, sir, you know how this is. We have to check with every complaint we got, I just need your full name, sir, and I'll make sure it's crossed off the list and you won't be getting any more calls from us."

"What did you say your name was?"

"Uh, James Butler, sir."

the man didn't reply,

"Sir? Just tryin' to do my job here," Damon said, feeling a bit nervous as the man did indeed sound suspicious, until he finally said, "Elijah Mikaelson. Just make sure I don't receive any more calls from your company."

"Elijah Mikaelson- that with a K sir? Thank you so much for your patience. Again, really sorry for disturbi- hello?" Damon looked at the phone in confusion when he realized the man had hung up on him. _Rude asshole._ He shook his head and went back into the house to return the phone to Stefan.

* * *

On his way out of Stefan's room, Damon overheard his father in his office talking with someone on the phone, and Damon's curiosity kicked in. He went closer to hear his father better,

"What do you mean? I thought I made myself clear, why wasn't I informed of this earlier? Aha. Yes. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." Giuseppe finished his phone call and was hanging up when he noticed Damon standing by the door and was startled by him, "Damon."

"I was just leaving. Wanted to say goodnight and.. thanks for dinner," Damon shrugged, turning around and was about to leave when Giuseppe called him, "Damon wait. Got a minute? We need to talk."

Damon looked at his father, not really wanting to stay any longer, but he went in, anyways, setting on the chair his father had signaled him to,

"Look, son I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier,"

_What? Apologize? Now, that's a first! _"No, it's okay," Damon said, looking at the painting of his beautiful mother that was hung up behind his father's desk

"You just can't stay mad at me forever, Damon," Damon looked at Giuseppe, taken aback by that statement, "There's a lot you need to know first,"

"Yea like what?"

"If you knew, you would understand a lot of my decisions, and maybe then you will find it within you to forgive," Giuseppe wasn't sounding like himself, at all. It was like a whole different person, and it scared Damon,

"Well then, tell me," Damon said sharply. This was no time for playing games,

"I need you to show me that you are a responsible individual first. I trust you, son. I know you're not going to fail me-"

"Fail you? Isn't that what I've been doing all my life?" Damon scoffed,

Giuseppe took a few deep breathes, "Okay, we'll continue this another time. Until then, if you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to call."

Damon got up,

"And your room is exactly the way you left it," Giuseppe said, almost inaudibly.

"Thanks.." Damon murmured, still confused by the way his father was suddenly acting. And with that, he left to his cold, lonely apartment.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Don't forget to read Chapter 7. Enjoy!

* * *

"How's the town treating you?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old. What do you want."

"I find out you're back in town, the least I could do is invite you over for a drink," Giuseppe said, handing Alaric a glass of whiskey,

Alaric laughed darkly, "I highly doubt that's the case,"

"Well then, what are you back for, Alaric? Revenge?" he said, raising his glass to Alaric

Alaric scoffed, "Revenge is for the weak."

"Why are you back?" Giuseppe repeated, sharply this time

Alaric sighed deeply, and then stood up, putting his glass on the table, "I'm here to help."

"Help? You?"

"Keep up that act, Giuseppe, and more innocent people will have to pay for it"

Giuseppe scuffed, warming the glass in his hand, "What do you know about _him_?"

"Klaus? Well, he's a hybrid you certainly don't want in your town. And you definitely can't take out on your own. And, I have what you need."

"A hybrid?"

"Yes. Half vampire.. half werewolf." Alaric said, moving slowly towards the window,

Giuseppe laughed, "Well, the more you know. And what's in it for you?"

"Klaus is responsible for Mary's death" Alaric simply said, but almost inaudibly

"So, you want.. revenge?"

Alaric ignored Giuseppe's comment, leaning against the window, watching nothing in particular,

"Why can't you just move on, Alaric?" Giuseppe's voice was dripping with poison, "Vampires don't grieve, after all. They just.. can't."

Alaric groaned, and in a flash, Giuseppe found himself pinned against the furthest wall. Alaric grabbed Giuseppe's neck, preventing air from reaching his lungs, "Oh, I grieved alright." Alaric hissed, "I grieved her death, and I grieved mine. I grieve every. single. day." Alaric said, as his eyes started turning red, black veins started forming under his eyes,

"Look at you. You're a monster. That's all you are. That's all you'll ever be." Giuseppe struggled to say, clutching into Alaric's arm. Alaric's grip started to loosen and his face features started going back to normal. He then let go of Giuseppe and stepped back enough to allow him get some air. Giuseppe dropped himself on the floor, gasping for air

"Klaus has his own army, and I have mine. You know the witch. And I know how to get the weapon."

Giuseppe cleared his throat, "There is no weapon." he said slowly, still struggling to breathe right

"If you're in, contact me. Until then, I'd advice you to leave me alone."

Giuseppe felt a breeze of air that sent chills down his spine. He looked around his office, and just like that, Alaric was gone.

* * *

After hitting a dead end trying to find out who the hell Elijah Mikaelson was, Damon decided it was time to get wasted so he went to the Grill. When Alaric slipped into the stool next to him, it startled him, but it also made him smile in relief, happy to finally see the teacher after their kiss, a few nights earlier

"Drowning your sorrows?" Alaric smiled,

"Sort of. I'm on the verge of losing my apartment," he whispered to Alaric, "I might have to go back live with my father, but on the bright side, I got the car insurance money, finally," he raised his glass, winking at Alaric, who laughed at the way Damon dealt with his tragedies, and how he'd chosen to spend the only money he had left

"Well, there is alcohol at my place. And it's for free. You're welcome anytime," Alaric and Damon chuckled, and Alaric ordered drinks for him and Damon,

"Listen, I want to apologize, Uhh, you know, for the other night"

Alaric rolled his eyes, "Here we go with apologies, again," he said, and then laughed,

"No I just.. I've never acted that way before, and I didn't mean to freak you out-"

"What? No, you didn't freak me out, Damon. At all. It's just.. there's a lot about me that you need to know, first. I didn't want to rush things,"

Damon was glad to hear that. So, Alaric was entirely open to the idea of getting involved with another man, and Damon didn't even question his own desire to be with a man such as Alaric, whom he was extremely attracted to, and just didn't know why. It could be all the mystery surrounding Alaric that had attracted Damon first, but he was also a very easygoing man. One you could just talk to, for hours, about stuff, and he would understand. A man with a big, kind heart, who took care of people, and Damon could see that, easily. You couldn't miss it. And so, Damon didn't need to question his sexuality, or his attraction to Alaric. He just simply liked him.

After a few hours of talking at the Grill, Matt Donovan had informed the two men that the Grill was closing and that they needed to leave. He offered them a cab but they declined. It was a beautiful night for a walk, anyways. Peaceful. Silent.

It was a perfect night.

"You never asked me why or how I decided to become a vampire hunter," Damon noted, after walking silently for around ten minutes,

Alaric shook his head, "No, I never did," He whispered, "Do you trust me, Damon?"

Damon chuckled, "uh, yes. Yes, I do," He really did, even though he barely knew Alaric

"Well, then.. There is something important I need to share with you, and I think I waited long enough for you to at least try understand it.."

"It's okay, Ric, I'm sure I can understand it," Damon chuckled,

When Damon called Alaric, 'Ric', Alaric's eyes widened, he stopped walking, staring at Damon, questionably,

"You.. you called me, Ric.. Why?" He whispered,

"You're doing that thing, again.." Damon laughed nervously, "You just, look like you saw a ghost,"

"I'm really sorry," Alaric shook his head, "God, I really am, it's just.. You remind me so much of someone I was with, a very long time ago,"

Damon laughed, "Seriously? You're telling me I remind you of your ex? That's just-"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it in that way-"

"It's okay, buddy, I can call you Alaric, whatever, it doesn't matt-"

"No! Please call me Ric. I like Ric. Ric is not.. Alaric,"

Damon titled his head, took a deep breathe and then said, "Ric. I really like you, Ric." he smiled,

"You will change your mind," Alaric shook his head,

"I don't think whatever you're about to share with me is going to change the way I feel- You're a wonderful person, I know you enough to know that, and that's enough for me," Damon smiled, reassuring Alaric that he, too, can trust him

Alaric scoffed, and he looked like he was already regretting everything he'd just said in the past five minutes, "I'm not.. I'm a monster," he whispered,

"I'll be the judge of that. Now, spill it. What's your oh so bad secret."

"Damon, I.. You know how our job can get really messed up sometimes? And one mistake could mean the end. I.. I made a mistake, once" Alaric took a deep breath, shook his head and stood up straighter, "I was killed by a vampire," Alaric said, looking at Damon, as tears stared forming in his eyes

Damon kept staring at Alaric, and then he started laughing, "Nice, good one," He said, shaking his head in disbelief, "I mean, how is that even possible, you walk under the sun I saw you!"

"It's this ring," Alaric raised his finger to show Damon the ring he was wearing, "It helps me walk under the sun"

Damon scoffed, "I don't believe you, man"

Alaric took a couple more deep breathes, and his face features started to change. His eyes started turning red, and black veins started forming under his eyes,

Damon shook his head again, eyes wide open, he took a couple steps back, "Okay, stop"

Alaric's face went back to normal, looking ashamed of what he is,

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Ric, I- this is just so much for me.." Damon said,

"I know," Alaric nodded,

"I mean, so much to digest I just," Damon shook his head, hoping that this all was just a bad dream and that if he shook his head hard enough, he would wake up. But then, he looked up again at Alaric, and he didn't see a monster, he saw a man that made him feel alive. A man he could trust, and Damon couldn't trust anyone easily. He saw someone Damon wasn't afraid of showing feelings in front of, or even to. So Damon did the only thing his heart wanted him to, and he completely ignored sanity, and common sense. A vampire hunter and a vampire-vampire hunter, what could go wrong?

Damon didn't want to answer that question, so he just locked his lips to Alaric's, surprisding both himself and Alaric, who was just too damn releived and glad that he couldn't react at first, but Alaric followed his own heart, too. It was impossible to ignore the way Damon had made him feel like, and at first Alaric wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him, if he'd confused Damon with someone from his past, but now he knows, for sure, that Damon is Damon, and no one else. They may share the exact same eyes, but they're completely different. Damon is accepting Alaric, so Alaric put his hands on Damon's hips, and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss, and wishing it could last forever

Damon wrapped his arms around Alaric's neck, never had he ever felt this way before, and it was freaking him out considering the man he's kissing is a vampire. Their kiss tonight was nothing like the other night. For starter, they're not as drunk. This one felt more real, more promising and more passionate,

that is, of course, until Alaric pulled away, breathing hard, he framed Damon's face with his hands,

"You seriously gotta stop doing that man," Damon struggled to say, and Alaric had tears rolling down his cheeks, it confused Damon,

"It's.. Okay, Ric, I.." Honestly, Damon didn't know what to say,

"It's not that. Accepting me, for what I am is one thing, learni-"

"Shh please just stop talking," Damon whispered, and he kissed Alaric again, harder, more demanding, and Alaric hushed himself, and he squeezed his eyes shut, when Damon's hands started snaking under his shirt, "let's go to my place,"

Alaric shook his head, "Mine. Closer."

* * *

Alaric and Damon have never had sex with men before in their lives, and so it should have felt weird, confusing and new except, it didn't. It felt right, perfect and yes, new, but wonderful. Alaric laid down on his back, pulling Damon down with him. They never stopped kissing, feeling and exploring each other's bodies

When Damon almost ran out of breath, he pulled away to take his shirt off and once he did, Alaric's hands started caressing his chest, and Damon couldn't help but to smirk, "Like what you see?"

Alaric nodded, chuckling, and then Damon resumed attacking his face and neck with hot, wet kisses, when he felt Alaric's body tense up, he pulled away again, looking down only to see black veins, red eyes and white fangs taking over Alaric's features

"I'm so sorry, oh God," Alaric said, turning his head to the side and covering his face with his hands. He tried to get up, but Damon stopped him, and took his hands off his face,

Alaric was still struggling trying to turn his face features back to normal, and he felt embarrassment, shame and fear all at once which made it even more difficult for him to control his nature. Damon's face was hard to read, but he surprised Alaric when he started lightly running one hand over Alaric's upper lip, and the other started caressing his black veins, without a word, he started kissing Alaric's lips lightly, until Alaric's body started relaxing, and he was finally able to control himself

It was insane. Everything was happening too fast. Will there be any regrets, or even more obstacles? Will this ever work? Damon and Alaric couldn't help but wonder, silently.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon's eyes fluttered open feeling the warmth of the sun against his skin. He felt good. He felt whole, for the first time in a very, very long time. The protective arm Alaric had wrapped around his waist made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and Alaric's sleeping face has got to be the most innocent, angelic face Damon's ever seen, and there was no way it belonged to a vampire, or a monster of any kind.

But Damon suddenly felt a bang of guilt. He had spent his entire life looking for, and training to kill vampires to revenge his mother's death, and now he slept with one, only a few hours ago. _This is insane_, he thought, for the 100th time, and he suddenly had to look away from Alaric's face before the man changes Damon's entire perspective on life. Taking Alaric's arms with both his hands, he slowly and gently put it on the bed, and got up as quietly as possible. He knows vampires are light sleepers, and he didn't want to have to deal with Alaric first thing in the morning, he just needed to think through the event of the night before he does that. But he also didn't want to just run away, that would send the wrong message. Now, what is the message Damon wanted to send? He honestly had no idea.

Damon found his pants and put them on, he then started looking around the apartment. The last time he was here, he was feeling like shit, not to mention he was in investigation mode, which he barely does now. _God_, when was the last time he had successfully killed a vampire, anyways? Great, now he's hating himself for _that_.

There were no pictures in the apartment, which Damon found kind of odd. Even _he_ has a picture of his family in his living room, and it suddenly occurred to him that perhaps, from the time Alaric did have a family, cameras weren't something that every family had the luxury to use. How old was Alaric, anyways? 100? 200 years old? And it was then that Damon realized how little he actually did know about Alaric Saltzman. The man he hadn't stopped thinking about since the first time he laid eyes on, the man who consumed him

The man who had stole his heart. Just. Like. That. And the mere thought of that terrified Damon so much, he had to double check he was wearing his vervain bracelet.

Shaking his head, Damon continued his silent tour around the apartment after taking a quick look at the bed where Alaric was still sleeping soundly. When he saw the laptop that was now turned on sitting on the desk, Damon's curiosity kicked in. Even though he had promised himself to get to know Alaric more, like normal people did, traditionally, aka asking questions and telling stories, he just needed, for some reason, to know what was, if there was anything at all, in the last folder he didn't get a chance to open the last time he was there. He sat down and from where he was sitting now, he could clearly see Alaric sleeping on the bed in the bedroom, he shook his head, and then opened the folder to find one single .jpeg file, double clicking the picture finally opened, and what Damon saw made his jaw drop, eyes wide open, Damon just _refused to believe what he was seeing_, righ in front of him

"Damon?" Came Alaric's voice, causing Damon to nearly jump out of his skin, and his first reaction should have been, 'I didn't mean to look through your personal stuff', but Damon looked up at Alaric's face and memories of a ghost from the past came crashing down on Damon, who was now frozen in place, mouth dry, skin pale, and heart pounding harder than ever

"Damon, please," Alaric was calm, and it frustrated Damon, who got up, following his instinct which told him to start looking for a weapon,

"Damon, I can explain just listen.." Alaric said, trying to grab Damon, who was now just running around the room aimlessly, looking around himself in complete confusion and sickening realizations

"It was you, it was you," Damon whispered, tears filling up his eyes, avoiding Alaric, "it was you!" He finally screamed, pushing Alaric off of him. Alaric's own eyes were filled with tears, too, and it sickened Damon, "You sick monster, you fucking sick monster!"

"Damon, please listen to me!"

"You fucking killed my mother, it was you!"

"No, no I didn't, Damon, please, you just need to listen, let me explain!" Alaric's voice was filled with sadness and desperation, although at first one would mistake it with calmness, but it spoke languages of grieve, "Just listen," he shook his head, and when Damon, who had given up on trying to find a weapon, and his mind was too damn occupied, shaking like a leaf, that it didn't even occur to him to break a chair and use a piece of it as a weapon, finally spotted his shirt. He put it on, tears streaming down his cheeks, hating himself more than hating Alaric

Damon started trying to button up his shirt, and when he couldn't, he turned around and was about to leave the apartment, when Alaric suddenly appeared in front of him, looking furious, "Just. Listen to me!" He yelled, grabbing both Damon's wrists and pulling him to the living room. Damon's brain still couldn't function properly, and even if it did, Alaric was way stronger, and he easily pushed Damon down on the couch

Damon tried to look up at Alaric, but what he saw was mostly a blur because of the tears that just won't stop running down his cheeks. Still shaking, and unable to say anything, he stayed seated on the couch, remembering memories from the past. A man his mother had begged him to leave her and her family alone, one dark night. A stranger, who's face he couldn't properly see until this very moment. Thirteen years later, the picture is finally complete, and the man has a face. A man who's face had hunted Damon down, all his life, someone Damon had blamed for his mother's death

"Damon? Are you ok?" Alaric said a few minutes later, when Damon avoided looking at him

"You're him.. you're that man I saw, before my mom was murdered. _You killed her_." Damon squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head in disbelief

"No, Damon it wasn't me who killed her but yes, I was the one you saw, that night. Thirteen years ago. I remember, but I didn't think you would remember."

"Remember? That night is still hunting me, I still wish every single day that I could somehow return to that night and do something, then maybe my mother would still be with us today. Then maybe my life would be different."

"But I'm _not_ the one who killed her," Alaric repeated, more firmly, and perhaps running out of patience

"How do you know my mother? Why the fuck is there a picture of her on your fuckin' laptop and what were you doing that night at our house?" Damon asked, still having a hundred questions more that he needed to ask,

"I tried to explain everything to you but, I just couldn't, I needed you to trust me first, and I didn't even know how to start." Alaric said, grabbing a chair and sitting on it, facing Damon

Damon scoffed, "So, you waited until you've slept with me to tell me about your past with my own mother?" Damon was calming down, now. Eager to listen to what Alaric had to say about his mother

"God no, Damon it just happened. I never meant for this to happen, it just did,"

It was true, and it was sort of Damon's fault. Now, a lot made sense. Alaric freaking out the first time they kissed, telling Damon they needed to wait the _second_ time they kissed, but Damon was too persistent. He could see it, now,

"I didn't even mean to talk to you, I wasn't supposed to but then, the accident happened and I needed to save your life,"

Damon took a few deep breathes, wiped his eyes and then looked up at Alaric who wasn't making much sense, "Gonna answer my questions?"

"I'm going to tell you everything you need to know, but it's going to be a lot. It could be too much for you to handle and-" _I just can't afford to lose you, I need you and I never realized that until last night_, "and it's going to change your life. It's not going to be the same, anymore."

Damon was still looking at Alaric, jaw clenched, _my life is already fucked up,_ "Are you even a vampire hunter? Is Alaric even your real name?"

Alaric tilted his head, took a deep breath and resumed, "I _am_ a vampire hunter," another deep breath, "And so was your mother. "

Damon raised his eyebrow_, What?_

"Your mother, your father and I were members of the council- well, your father still is, your mother was until the day she passed away, and I was until the night of my own death. The council members' secret job is to protect this town from vampires, Damon. But I know you didn't know that."

"What? You're.. you're telling me that my own father and mother.. hunted vampires?"

Alaric nodded, and went on, "Before your parents.. you know.. We were together, your mother and I. We were going to get married, quit hunting vampires and start a normal life until, one day, I got wounded so badly and was about to die. Mary sedated a vampire with vervain and I drank from her blood. Mary and I were just glad neither of us got killed that night," Alaric shook his head, "We didn't pay much attention to the vampire which was regaining conscious. It went after Mary but I pushed her away, the next thing I remember was the sound of my own neck getting snapped and with the vampire blood still in my system, I naturally came back to life. Only, facing the choice of whether or not to complete my transition."

Alaric paused, waiting for Damon to digest the events, one by one,

"I was young. I was scared, and I decided that I did want to complete my transition. After that, everything between Mary and I changed. She wouldn't look at my face anymore. And I.. I didn't want her to have to live with a vampire.. a monster. I wanted to stay, however, and protect the town but, Giuseppe Salvatore.." Alaric shook his head with a laugh, "The council members were my only friends, but they all wanted me dead after they found out about my transition. Giuseppe told me that the only reason I wasn't killed was for the sake of our _friendship._ But he threatened to kill me, if I don't disappear. Hell, I would've killed me, too, but I didn't know what it's like, to be vampire. I had to leave, eventually. I wasn't ready to die. No one ever is. After that, I would just come back every now and then to check up on Mary, you and Stefan," Alaric said, and Damon was now too quiet, listening to every word Alaric had to say, "But Mary thought I wasn't the same person anymore. She.. she loathed me, and I refused to believe that, even after all the times she'd told me to leave, I'd still have hope that maybe, with everything we had, she would still have some feelings left for me but, to her, Ric was dead. And then, there was me, Alaric.. Just, a monster." Alaric shrugged

Damon sighed deeply. This wasn't what he'd expected, _duh_, and it must have felt like the worst thing in the world. Alaric had lost his friends, he was screwed over by his own friend who stole the love of his life from him and was forced out of his home.

"So all these years, you've just watched over me and my brother?"

Alaric nodded, "Yes."

"And you would disappear, after?"

Alaric nodded again,

"Why are you back now? You're even teaching at the high school I mean, that's kind of odd."

Alaric smiled, then said, "Giuseppe thinks I'm here to kill him and the council members for everything they've done to me. But, I'm here to revenge Mary's death. And I need the job at the school, as a cover"

"You know who killed my mother?" Damon raised his brow

"Yes. Well, I know who's responsible for her death. His name is Klaus Mikaelson." _Is he related to Elijah Mikaelson?_ Damon wanted to ask, but couldn't because, that would mean confessing snooping around, "I would've killed him on my own only, there is something the council has, and I don't, that I need for my plan. He's not a normal vampire that you can just.. kill with a stake. He's strong."

Damon shook his head again, still trying to digest EVERYTHING he'd just learned.

"I'm really sorry, Damon,"

"I gotta go.." Damon said, standing up,

"I can understand that you're mad at me,"

"No," Damon said, turning around to face Alaric, "I'm not mad at you, anymore.. I just.. this is too much," he sighed

"Yes I know, you need time," Alaric nodded,

"Yes and also.. dude, you were _with my mother_," Damon grimaced, feeling disgusted by the thought. Alaric bit on his lower lip, _well, it is kind of awkward_,

"I'm going to help you kill Klaus. I need to. but I need to talk to my father, first." Damon said, "And, I'm sorry I just.. last night was a mistake, I see that, now and.." Damon struggled to say what he wanted to say and Alaric was taken aback by that, although, he'd expected it. But, to expect it is one thing and to actually hear it is another. He slowly nodded, and opened the door for Damon. And with that, Alaric was, again, left alone, all by himself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

Damon arrived to the boarding house, still not sure what to say to his father, or how to confront him. Damon's first reaction was to go kick his father's ass once he'd left Alaric's apartment, only the long, warm bath he took and the silent walk had calmed him down a bit, and helped him clear his thoughts.

He looked around the empty place, but didn't find anyone. And this should have felt normal, only, it didn't. Heading out of the house, he ran into Martha, the housekeeper. She's been with them since their mother died, and she tried to be like a mother to the two brothers

"Hey Martha have you seen my dad?"

"Uhm he left about an hour ago. He was in a hurry."

"you know where he went?"

Martha shook her head

"And Stefan?"

"Out with Elena. He should be back any minute now."

Damon nodded and thanked Martha, and considered waiting for his father to come back until it finally occurred to him where he could find him.

* * *

After knocking on the door a bit too loud, Carol finally swung it open, looking pissed at first, "Damon? Uh hi, what are you doing here?" she said, now looking startled to see Damon Salvatore showing up at her doorsteps uninvited

"Is my father here?" Damon asked, stepping into the house. If his father was having one of his too many not-too-secret-anymore meetings, it would definitely be at the mayor's house. And he was right.

"Damon. What are you doing here, son?" Giuseppe said, looking obviously surprised to see Damon walking right into the office where the entire council members were having their _meeting_.

"Hello everyone. I hope I'm not interrupting." Damon smirked, looking at the startled faces around him. Giuseppe was starting to feel embarrassed, "Uh I'm really sorry, everyone," He said, standing up and grabbing his son by his arm, "I'll be right back. Please, continue without me." He smiled to them, Damon rolled his eyes and let his father lead him into the other room. After closing the door behind him, Giuseppe turned around looking furious, "What do you think you're doing interrupting a meeting like this?"

Damon scoffed, "What, you were having a secret conversation?" He then faked a gasp, "Oh, my God! Is it not one of those.." He then whispered, "_vampire meeting ones,_ is it?"

Giuseppe's eyes opened widely, and he looked at his son in disbelief, "What are you talking about?" He shook his head nervously

Damon scoffed, "Oh, I know everything." His face then grew serious, and he glared at his father, unsure of what to say next.

"What do you mean, know everyth- Look, this isn't the place or time to discuss this," Giuseppe led his son to the front door, "You need to leave. I will talk to you when I get home."

Damon didn't say a single word because honestly, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to scream at his father, _why did you keep me in the dark?_

_Why did you lie to me?_

_Why did you have to ruin Alaric Saltzman's life?_

_I'm sorry I blamed you for mom's death. _

_But why the fuck would you lie to me!?_

But instead, he calmly said, "I'll be at the house."

* * *

It didn't take long for Giuseppe to finally appear at the library where his son had been waiting for him. interrupting Damon from his very deep and calculated thoughts. Learning the truth should have freed Damon but instead he'd found himself facing a dilemma, falling into an even deeper tangled web of complications that he didn't need in his life. Ignorance _is _bliss, sometimes.

though he was still feeling angry, only, he didn't know why. If Damon was being honest to himself, he'd felt angry his entire life. Anger controlled him, and directed every decision he'd ever made.

Telling his father everything that happened before Alaric, with Alaric, and what Alaric had told him, (leaving out the details that led to Damon and Alaric ending up in bed together) and in what seemed to be a split second, Damon decided he needed to stop being so angry about his father, who's decisions, at least after Mary's death, were made only to protect him and Stefan. Damon was just too angry to see that.

He would have done the same. Damon was ready to kill Alaric Saltzman if he hadn't been able to talk to him first

And remembering Alaric's words this morning, Alaric would have also done the same,_ I would've killed me, too,_

It was the vampire-hunter nature in all of them. Only, Damon was more open-minded about it. He just couldn't blame his father for _everything_, anymore.

And maybe the greater reason was the way his father was looking at him now. It was something different. Something he'd never seen or felt before.

He felt his father's pride. To learn that his son had been following his lead the entire time, had made him the happiest parent alive.

Yes, Damon wanted to forgive his father, and he had a good reason to do so. Damon wanted to punch his father, and he also had a good reason to do so. And if he tried to talk to his father, let him understand that Alaric Saltzman is not a monster, that there are good and bad vampires in this world, that would make everything much, much better.

What he didn't understand was Giuseppe's stubbornness, and nothing could change his mind easily. After a few moments of complete silence, Giuseppe finally said,

"Son, I can't tell you what to do. I know that, but I can only say that if I were you, I would be more careful around Alaric Saltzman. The man isn't what he appears to be. He's with two faces. Literally."

Damon shook his head, he wanted to argue that even though Alaric does have two faces, only, they both belonged to one man, "You have strong beliefs, I can see that, dad. You're always so entitled to your opinions and I know that because I'm just like you," And to that, Damon's father grinned. To finally hear his son talk with him like that, is worth everything Giuseppe had put himself through to insure the safety of his family. Damon saw his father's smile, and decided to get him to actually like Alaric Satlzman, again, is a task for another day. Shaking his head, he continued, "but from what I understand, Alaric Saltzman wants to help kill that vampire, Klaus. I think you can trust him enough with that?"

Giuseppe grabbed Damon's shoulder tightly, and he looked into his son's eyes, "You can never fully trust a vampire. But yes. Enough."

"It's because he was in love with my mother that he wants to help, isn't it?" Damon had intended to choose his words more wisely only, the words just came out

Giuseppe shook his head, "I- I.. I don't know, could be anything that's why we need to be extra careful." He said. Deep inside, however, Giuseppe knew that was the truth. Alaric had loved Mary more that Giuseppe could ever had, and he still loved her after her death, where Giuseppe just chose to move on. But it was difficult admitting that vampires had feelings at all let alone being able to still _love_ someone

"When are you going to kill Klaus?"

"Well, I was discussing that with the council, before the meeting got briefly interrupter," Giuseppe looked at his son and smiled, again, "and we've decided that the sooner, the better. I'm already arranging a meeting with Alaric Saltzman."

Giuseppe suggested Damon goes back to live with them. Damon had already been thinking about it, after receiving his final warning from the landlord that it didn't take long for him to finally decide now that he did, indeed, need a place to live

Damon sighed, and nodded, and smiled a lot in the past couple of hours he had spent with his father at the library discussing plans, and vampires, and hunting techniques. They had after all have something in common. It was warming. They were.. uhh.. what's the word? Oh yea, bonding.

A father and a son.. bonding.

But Damon wasn't stupid. He knows life is not perfect, and he knows for a fact that the closer he gets to his father, the further apart from Alaric Satlzman he is getting. And this should not make any difference considering he'd already made his decision right before leaving Alaric's apartment, (being with someone who had feelings and probably still does for your dead mother? Exactly how messed up could that be.) But it did make a different and Damon tried to ignore it, but it was too loud in his head. What was so wrong about wanting to be with someone that made him feel alive.

Right now, Damon needed to focus more on his own revenge. Klaus Mikaelson was his number one priority, and for once, he could team up with his father, and Alaric, and who knows if he would ever get another chance like this again?

* * *

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

This was it. Tonight was the night, finally, that Damon gets a step closer to his mother's murderer. To his revenge.

Giuseppe had set up for the meeting at the boarding house, and when the time came, the council members started pouring one by one into the library of the boarding house

Damon was feeling like a little teenage girl waiting for her crush to show up at the party. Without even realizing it, Damon kept glancing at the door, and then the clock, waiting for someone to ring the bell

"What's taking him so long. Is this supposed to be a joke for him?" Carol said, crossing her arms,

"I knew it," Giuseppe shook his head, "Should never trust a vampire."

Damon rolled his eyes, but had to wonder himself why Alaric hadn't showed up yet when the door finally rang and Damon's heart skipped a beat, _Fuck._

He got up to answer it but Stefan beat him to it, "Hello Mr. Saltzman," He said smiling, opening the door for Alaric Saltzman

"Hey there Stefan," Alaric smiled back to Stefan, when Giuseppe came from behind him, putting a protective hand on his son's shoulder,

"You're late." He said to Alaric, moving his son out of the way

Alaric nodded, smiling,

Giuseppe went inside expecting Alaric to follow him when Alaric coughed to draw Giuseppe's attention to him. Giuseppe turned around and then smirked, "Right. I forgot. Please, come on in,"

Alaric shook his head at Giuseppe's childish behaviors. In a way, this man's never changed

"Stefan, you can go now," Giuseppe whispered to his son,

"But dad I wanna stay, I wanna help-"

"Stefan. Don't argue with me"

"But Damon is here-"

"Stefan." Giuseppe said more firmly, Stefan sighed and went upstairs, hating the way he was being treated like a child. Also, feeling weird to _not_ be, for the very first time in his entire life, the son his father wanted by his side, and he found himself getting jealous of Damon

This was, in a way, supposed to be a reunion for Alaric and the council members. Alaric hadn't seen most of the people in this room in over 25 years, but it seemed he wasn't interested in paying any further attention to them outside of business, and that must have offended them

Once Alaric got into the library, he put the heavy bag he was carrying with him on the table and unzipped it

Damon was fascinated by Alaric's new personality. A side he didn't get to see until now. Alaric was focused, serious, (well, more serious than usually, anyways) and determined. And Damon found himself, yet again, thinking about Alaric's gorgeous hair, beautiful lips, muscular body and he was thirsty for his touches, kisses and his body pressing against his. Damon's mouth went dry when Alaric looked at him, appearing as if caught doing something wrong, Damon had to look away, and he could feel his face turning red and prayed to God Alaric would just look away. Looking back up at him, Alaric had a hint of a smile, nodding to Damon, he finally turned his attention to the crowd, and Damon went to sit on the furthest seat in the library, away from Alaric, because he couldn't trust himself near him

Alaric took a quick look around the room, and he said, "I've explained before, to Giuseppe, the nature of Klaus. He's a hybrid. And not just any hybrid. He is an original vampire. Of course, an original vampire cannot be killed,"

Damon, and everyone in the room opened their mouths in disbelief.

"You brought as all here to tell us.. that!?" Thomas Fell asked, and everyone started whispering to each other. Damon was listening carefully and waiting for Alaric to continue

Alaric patiently waited until everyone went silent, when Giuseppe spoke up, "But you said there was a weapon, and that you have it."

Alaric nodded and continued, "I do. There is a weapon, but it does not kill an original vampire. Let's just say, it puts them to sleep. For as long as they are kept safe, and away. Now, I could have done that myself only, And that's where I need you help with. I need your witch,"

"Martha?"

Damon knitted his eyebrows together, _their Martha? Does everyone in this house have a secret identity!? _

"Yes, to cast a spell on the coffin Klaus is to be kept inside. No one then will be able to unlock that coffin but Martha."

The room went silent, after hearing what Alaric had to say, now it was time to decide whether or not they should continue working with a vampire, against another more powerful, and surely and evil one. Exchanging looks with Giuseppe, Carol stood up,

"One thing that hasn't been cleared out for us is the reason why you want to help us take out of your own."

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at Giuseppe, who looked startled by Carol's question. That was something he'd left out of the discussions with the council members, to have another man,_ a monster,_ revenge his wife's death? Let's just say, it would make him look bad

Alaric looked at the crowd waiting for his explanation, and after taking a deep breath, he finally said, "Well, dear Carol, Klaus is responsible for the death of hundreds- maybe thousands of innocent people. He's a one thousand year old vampire, and he represents pure evil. Let's just say, he's giving us all, vampires, a bad reputation." He smile, "Think of it this way; I want to show you that you can trust some of us. The ones that want to have a normal life, and not to hide in the dark, anymore."

Carol looked offended. It's not like she will ever accept a vampire living in the same community she is, "And you, a 50 year old vampire, you expect us to believe you're capable of taking out one of the most powerful and oldest vampires of all times?"

"Yes, Carol, I'm afraid that is exactly what I am expecting from you." Alaric said, with a smug face, and Damon had to smile, and when he did, Alaric's attention turned to him, and Damon's heart, yet again, skipped a few beats. Alaric smiled to him, and Damon had to look away because _fucking fuck!_

"I have this bag here full of wolfsbane," Alaric said, turning his attention back to the crowd, "Works like vervain with werewolves so, it should work fine with hybrids, as well. Weapons that are specially designed to take out a hybrid, in case one of Klaus' little minions decides to go after one of you." Alaric pulled a couple of weapons from the bag and put them on the table, "When it's your witch's turn, we will contact you. Any questions?"

When no one answered, Alaric nodded, smiling, "Well then, I guess we have a deal." He said, and just like that, he disappeared, startling everyone in the room who started looking around them, but Damon, who smiled to himself, and found himself wishing he could be in the arms of Alaric, right fucking now.

* * *

Stefan opened the door to his room, huffing in annoyance at the treatment his father's given him. He hadn't notice the stranger in his room until he'd closed the door and turned around. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, "Who the fuck are you?" He struggled to say to the woman standing in the middle of his room, looking as if she's been waiting for him

"Hello, Stefan." The woman said calmly

Stefan wanted to scream but he couldn't, feeling paralyzed of fear. When he couldn't react, or even turn around and run away, the woman tilted her head and smiled to Stefan and that was the last thing Stefan remembers before everything went blank around him.

* * *

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't until the next morning that Damon and Giuseppe noticed Stefan's disappearance, and it immediately alarmed them, especially with all their latest plotting and the risk of someone going after them was pretty much higher than ever

"I looked everywhere, Dad he's not home," Damon said as he met his panicking father downstairs, who quickly turned on his feet to call the sheriff and report his son missing,

Damon proceed in calling Elena to check maybe his brother had spent the night at her place, but she said she hadn't seen him all yesterday, anyways

When both the Salvatore's finished their calls and searching in the places Stefan might be, really, there was hardly anything they could do

Giuseppe shook his head and sighed heavily, "This is all my fault, I should'v paid more attention to him," He said, but more to himself, "My worst fear is that one of Klaus' minions took him,"

Damon's heart started pounding in his chest, threatening of a panic attack but he had to calm himself, for his father, but couldn't but imagine the worst happening and it suddenly occurred to him that perhaps Alaric could help them, somehow,

"I can call Ric- Alaric Saltzman, he could help, if Klaus did take Stefan,"

"No!" Giuseppe yelled, startling Damon, who _should have_ expected that reaction, "For all we know he might be the one responsible for Stefan's disappearance, Damon! _Have you gone mad_?"

"All the guy ever wanted was to help us, dad, he never hurt any of you or even threatened you!"

Giuseppe glared at his son, not believing what he was hearing, and before he could say anything, Damon went on, but only whispering, "You're the one who hurt him.."

Giuseppe stood up, unable to look at Damon, "You've spent too much time with that monster, Damon, how many times am I going to have to tell you, _you cannot trust a vampire_!"

Damon stood up, too, following his father who was getting ready to leave the house, when the front door opened, startling both Damon and Giuseppe as they both stood there, waiting for whoever opened the door to walk right in

And it was Stefan, causing both the Salvatore's to sigh in relief,

"Oh my God, son, where have you been, you've frightened us!" Giuseppe said, going over to his son to hug him. Damon laughed, perhaps expressing his joy and relief.

Stefan barely hugged his father back, and when Giuseppe let go of him, Stefan walked right into the kitchen. Both Damon and Giuseppe followed Stefan in confusion after exchanging looks with each other,

"Hey Stef you ok buddy?" Damon asked, but Stefan didn't reply. Instead, he stood right in front of one of the kitchen counters and finally looked up at his father,

"Stefan, where were you? we were worried sick about you, son."

"I have a message for you." Stefan said, in a dull tone

"what?" Giuseppe knitted his eyebrows together, and Damon started walking towards Stefan slowly, and carefully, but didn't get too near to him

"I have a message for you. If you try to go after Klaus, he will make sure suffer. For eternity."

Giuseppe and Damon exchanged concerned looks when the realization finally hit them both, _he'd been compelled _

"Do I make myself clear?" Stefan asked, calmly

"Son this isn't you please snap out of it!"

"Stefan don't let it control you, you're stronger than that buddy!"

"Do I make myself clear?" Stefan asked, again, in the exact same tone

"Stefan look at me son, you have to snap out of it.." Giuseppe pleaded, hating to see his son acting that way, and hating himself for letting his son get caught up in this war, and he was too busy hating that he didn't notice the knife in Stefan's hand,

"This is just a warning." Stefan said, right before bringing the knife up to his neck and in one, smooth and fast movement, Stefan slit his own neck, from vein to vein

"Stefan NO!" Damon yelled, running to save his brother, but it was too late when his body fell on the floor,

Giuseppe couldn't move, he collapsed on the floor, refusing to believe what just happened right in front of his own eyes

_My son.. he's dead.._

_this can't be right.._

Damon held his younger brother's lifeless body between his arms, "You're not dead, Stefan, you're not dead," He said, tears running down his cheeks, wishing it was him and not Stefan on the floor with a slit throat

* * *

There was blood everywhere

_And Stefan was dead_

Damon couldn't stop crying, for half an hour now, he'd kept soothing Stefan's dead body, telling him it's all going to be alright, trying to wipe his face clean with the back of his sleeve, kissing his forehead hoping that kissing could tell him how much he loved him when words couldn't. He'd spent his life trying to keep this family safe, which was what his mother always wanted, and now he failed her. He failed his little brother and he failed himself

Stefan was dead, and he still refused to believe it,

"Baby brother, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," He whispered to Stefan, when looking at the wound on his neck, he noticed something strange,

It was getting knitted together

_Like magic_

and the blood in Damon's veins froze, as the realization finally hit him so hard he shook his head. Once. Twice. Maybe this isn't real, maybe that's just his mind trying to play tricks on him

Maybe he'd shook his head too hard he'd now gone crazy

"...dad?" Damon tried to say, but the word just wouldn't come out. He desperately needed another eye to confirm to him what he was seeing

"..Stefan?" Damon tried again, but still, it was as if he'd gone mute, when suddenly, Stefan's body twitched in his arms, and Stefan jumped up, gasping for air,

"Stefan?" This time, Damon was finally able to actually say the world, and his eyes were open widely, and he was about to jump and scream of happiness and relief

Stefan looked around him in confusion, trying to understand what was going on around him,

"S... Stefan? Son?" Giuseppe stuttered, almost having a heart attack when his son came back to life. He stood up, looking at his son sitting on the floor, lost in confusion, trying to find an explanation to what was happening, which wasn't really that hard

"What.. what happened? Dad? Damon? Please, what happened to me?" Stefan was terrified

Giuseppe took a step back. And then another, "No.. no this is not happening.." He shook his head, "You died.. You were dead, you're not supposed to come back.. I.. I" then he disappeared to the library

"Stefan it's okay," Damon helped his brother stand on his feet, ignoring his father's babbling, "You need to rest now," Damon was trying his best to keep himself together. Taking a few more deep breathes, Damon continued, "It appears you died with vampire blood in your system,"

"What?"

"It's okay Stefan you're okay now, you're with us," Damon assured Stefan, and when Giuseppe came back from the library

"Dad what's that?" Stefan asked, feeling terrified, pointing to the stake in his father's hand

"I'm sorry.." Giuseppe shook his head, avoiding Stefan's eyes, "My son is dead. He died." He said, tears running down his cheeks,

"What's wrong with you dad Stefan is not dead!" Damon yelled, pushing Stefan behind him and protecting him with his body,

"Damon please, this is hard enough for me," Giuseppe struggled to say

"You're not going to hurt him you stay away from him!"

Giuseppe finally looked up at Damon, who was determined to protect his little brother no matter what, and he slowly lowered his hand, and the stake fell off his hand.

And like a little baby in the middle of the kitchen, Giuseppe started weeping, "My son is dead. He is dead."

"You're a sick monster." Damon said, pulling Stefan by his arm and quickly leaving the house.

* * *

Damon almost instantly thought that the person to go to was Alaric. They needed help, and if Stefan chose to continue his transition, they needed blood. And they didn't know where to get blood from, anyways.

"Are you okay, Stefan?" driving Stefan's car to Alaric's apartment, Damon asked, for the 100th time since they left the house,

Stefan rolled his eyes, and finally his answer was not yes. "I just.." He whispered, "No, Damon.. I'm not okay." he looked out of the window, noticing smells, sounds and feelings he'd never had before. It was overwhelming him, and he was far from okay.

Damon nodded, and sped up. He needed to get to Alaric Saltzman's as soon as possible.

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
